Forum:Permanent lighting bug
Permanent lightning bug I have a skybase, the top of which is at 255. When I built it it was in a dead zone, I didn't know that at the time but it is to be expected that high up. After only minor thaumcraft usage (I just use it to make a few items as part of ftb ultimate) I suddenly got the following behaviour. Lightning strikes my base every 1-5 seconds. This only occurs during the day, and is not accompanied by rain or darkness. I have aura at my base, although no nodes are nearby. This aura does not charge wands or repair items with the repair enchant. The flux level reads as 'none' This is on a multiplayer server. At the moment my only recourse seems to be to simply move my entire base somewhere else. ---- I have no idea how to reply to this but allow me to state a simple fact. Your goggles will only reveal the clostest node you can work with. The "Weather" release for flux doesn't strickly stick to the area of where the node is. For example if "toggle weather" is commanded, it will rain everywhere. Chances are the node is simply stating, "stuck lightening." it doesn't state where. Because Lightening isn't an entity like a wisp. chances are the code is not telling the game where to strike the lightening. That being stated, it has to strike somewhere. So it chooses randomly with the chunks that are loaded. That is theory 1. Theory 2 states there is a node near your area that is loaded, and it's is triggering off. Theory 3 states that there is a third party mod reason to this. Ie, Mystcraft, or mechines. (I don't know the state of the server your are playing on nor do I know the conditions that your sky base is based around. So I offer 3 possible reasons. Kathis (talk) 22:31, April 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- It stopped after I moved all my stuff to another base. It is unlikely to have been mystcraft related as I am in the overworld, but of course it is difficult to rule anything out. I could find no record of any behaviour resembling this on any wiki. Could you clarify for me what a node 'stating "stuck lightning"' means, and also what a loaded node triggering off means? I assume the latter is the behaviour when a node is full of flux, that information I did find. Assuming there is a small node near my base that I can't see because of the bigger one (which as you say the evidence suggests), if that node were overloaded would continuous lightning strikes every few seconds for several days be a behaviour within what is expected for this mod? If so, then it is not a bug and that is likely what happened. ---- Sorry spelling error on stuck lightning = "struck lightning," as in a bool to strike lightening as has been pass as true. Loaded node. Nodes are saved by chunk data, you may be near a node that had a high flux level that was resulting in lightening stricks. I am unsure if that behaviour would be expected, I could start digging in the class files to see if I can find something that would give a more definate answer. Though It could take me a while. As there is 8 classes that have Aura in the name, and that is in the one file, it could also be considered an event, so it could be located in there. :\ it will take me some time, but I'll get back to this when I can. Kathis (talk) 15:15, April 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- Ok I figured it out and it has nothing to do with thaumcraft at all. It was the bees mod, specifically the excited queen. You may delete this thread. Sorry to have wasted your time :-p VV Yes it is extra bees i think, but ftb ultimate is a pretty popular pack and that has thaumcraft and extra bees It's fine, with Thaumic Bees, chances are others will come across this particular bee, unless its another mod add, without foresty. Unless it's from Extra bees... Kathis (talk) 18:12, April 16, 2013 (UTC) ^^ Yes but because FTB is just a mod pack, and Thaumcraft can be found in other mod backs or even vanilla modified servers, I can't express any information that would direct to FTB or any other mod, that isn't reconized by Thaumcraft's creator as third party mods that are designed aside with it, such as Thaumic bees.